1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a connector with a latch for stably mating with a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional Serial ATA connector comprises an elongated insulative housing and a plurality of terminals secured in the housing. The housing defines a pair of elongated receiving slots along a horizontal direction. The two receiving slots are separated by a partition. A corresponding mating connector comprises a pair of mating tongues and a plurality of terminals exposed on the tongues. When the two connectors mate with each other, the two tongues are inserted into the corresponding receiving slots and the partition is located between the two tongues. Under working condition the two connectors sometimes maybe disengage from each other.
Hence, a new electrical connector is desired.